Pequeno interlúdio de um recomeço
by H. Sagittarius
Summary: "Muitas pessoas que olham para nós hoje, não compreendem como chegamos à isso, não sabem coisa alguma do nosso passado(...) Às vezes só quero ser egoísta e olhar para você sem receios e sem hesitações, porque você me colocou de volta no lugar onde eu pertencia e eu não vou te deixar ir outra vez(...)" Oneshot de aniversário para o Miro. YAOI. Miro X Shaka.


**Notas prévias: Pós-Hades. ANOS pós-Hades. Vários anos, hehe. Essa fic se passa dentro de outro contexto, muito maior, mas tentei deixar o mais independente o possível para que seja compreendida sem a necessidade do anteriormente citado.  
Boa leitura!**

…

 **Pequeno interlúdio de um recomeço**

… **  
**

" _Quantas vezes antes me resignei a apenas olhar de longe, impossível, outra vez intocável? Guardado com tanto zelo no fundo da minha alma, lua de minha vida que iluminava meus momentos mais obscuros. Eu nunca pude te esquecer. Ainda que por muitos anos, tenha evitado pensar em você como "homem", como o homem que um dia fora para mim._

 _Os acontecimentos dos últimos meses têm sido tão insanos e surreais que ainda me sinto atordoado. A vida que eu vinha acreditando "construir" por anos, de repente pareceu ruir tão fácil, pareceu ser um castelo de areia à mercê da maré, impossível de salvar mesmo que o mais sincero desejo de fazê-lo fosse aplicado. Mas eu acho que já não desejava salvar mais nada. E então me segurei com ainda mais força ao que você sempre foi para mim. Meu amigo, meu amparo na cegueira da minha arrogância… minha paixão contida, meu amor desmedido._

 _Muitas pessoas que olham para nós hoje, não compreendem como chegamos à isso, não sabem coisa alguma do nosso passado, embora seja comentado, não entendem como você e Kamus não estão juntos e menos ainda, como ele se tornou esse homem tão mais amigável, capaz de estar ao seu lado independentemente de qualquer conotação romântica… Eu já não dei a mesma sorte de ter naquele que outrora fora meu companheiro, um amigo incondicional. Você sabe que ainda sinto a decepção pelo que aconteceu com relação à Mu, mas acredito que o tempo dele para lidar com o próprio orgulho e fúria seja mais longo… como diz o mestre Shion, "é típico dos arianos"._

 _Eu tento compreender todos os lados que se envolveram em nossa história, mas os anos de dores que acumulei me deixaram muito necessitado de ser compreendido, então eu frequentemente ainda não sou uma pessoa da qual eu me orgulhe. Eu às vezes não quero olhar pelo lado de ninguém mais, foi fazendo isso que te perdi antes. Às vezes só quero ser egoísta e olhar para você sem receios e sem hesitações, porque você me colocou de volta no lugar onde eu pertencia e eu não vou te deixar ir outra vez, por ninguém._

 _Que pensamento mesquinho, não?"_

\- Não, não é um pensamento mesquinho.

Shaka quase pulou do banco, não tinha notado quando Miro tinha deixado a roda de violeiros formada por Shura, Carlo, Deba, e todos os gregos loucos (leia-se Aioros, Saga, Aioria e Kanon).

\- Eu nem vi você sair do meio da bagunça, Miro. – Shaka riu-se da própria distração, se aconchegando mais próximo ao marido.

\- Às vezes você pensa muito alto, eu já estava errando todos os acordes com isso…

\- Me desculpe.

\- Hum. Não por isso, meu amor. Mas você pareceu um pouco… entristecido.

\- Não com o presente. Eu tenho estado feliz agora. Foi só um remoer ruim do passado. Não devia ficar pensando nessas coisas hoje, estamos comemorando, mas eu… não sei, não pude evitar, acho que porque é o primeiro aniversário seu que passamos juntos depois do casamento, então… me recorreu os três anteriores, àqueles que o Dite organizava na nossa adolescência… Eu também estava feliz naquele tempo. Eu me pergunto como aceitei anos vivendo em dor desnecessária… ou por quê. Era ruim longe de você. Era **sempre** ruim e eu queria não pensar, queria negar, queria esquecer, não queria esquecer, porque te esquecer era um pecado depois de tudo o que você tinha sido para mim e…

\- Você começou a falar um bando de coisas contraditórias de novo…

\- Eu sei. Eu sempre faço isso quando o assunto é **você**.

\- Você ainda tá assustado… - Passou o braço pelos ombros do loiro, lhe acariciando o ombro, enquanto olhava os amigos continuarem a bagunça ao longe.

\- Não tem como manter a calma todo o tempo, embora você me faça permanecer normalmente sereno, como eu costumava ser.

\- Ninguém acreditava que um dia você já tinha sido dócil. Ficou difícil para o Dohko achar brechas pra te chamar de "loiro azedo" agora, hehe.

\- Azedo e amargo, os adjetivos que sempre conseguiram atribuir a mim com sucesso. Embora eu brigasse por isso, nenhuma das vezes deixou de ser verdade. – Shaka virou-se para estar de frente para o grego, acariciando seu rosto com a mão delicada e branca. Ainda se encantava de poder fazer isso novamente. E, sendo como era, provavelmente se encantaria mesmo quando os anos terminassem de lhe levar a juventude, mesmo quando a pele sob seus dedos já não fosse mais tão firme e os cabelos de cachos revoltos que tanto adorava, estivessem ficando prateados. - Mas como eu podia ser doce e vívido quando me doía a falta dos seus modos loucos de me compreender? Como podia ser sereno quando me assombrava a ideia de que nunca mais poderia descansar minha mente atribulada ouvindo suas histórias sobre mitos e filósofos e estrelas? Como eu poderia ser feliz sem suas formas simples de cuidado e carinho, sem dançar com o único que me fez dançar, sem rir do seu jeito torto de meditar e falar com os deuses, sem te ver colorindo a minha vida com os lápis de cor da sua caixa e os véus do meu país, sem ver o seu sorriso preguiçoso todas as manhãs enquanto você ainda ensaiava pra abrir os olhos só porque sabia que se estivesse sorrindo, eu estaria sorrindo? Como eu poderia ser aquele **eu tão plácido** sem a luz dos meus dias de maior felicidade?

Miro estava outra vez a sorrir feito bobo. Era fácil para ele se acostumar a todas as alegrias de estar com o indiano novamente. Acariciou os cabelos dourados e as costas de seu mais amado, enquanto se aproximava para beijar-lhe a testa.

\- Tem horas que você é tão intenso que eu prefiro não responder com palavras… - Sussurrou junto a franja loira, aspirando o perfume dos fios.

\- Oh, Miro, nem venha com isso, você foi quem me ensinou a **falar** sobre meus sentimentos. Mas jamais serei um palestrante nato como você…

\- Amor, não estraga o romantismo do momento! – O grego riu-se e capturou os lábios de Shaka num beijo suave, antes que o loiro prosseguisse cumprindo a função que era sua de palestrar.

No entanto, antes que pudesse recuperar o romantismo que quase tinha virado risos, as vozes dos amigos foram ouvidas muito mais perto e enfim, Carlo:

\- Ma, che…! Nói tuto sabemos que HOJE TEM, ma no precisa começare niente tão cedo! Ainda nem cortou o bolo!

Shaka e Miro se afastaram, o loiro ficando vermelho e Miro quase dando uma agulhada no italiano por interromper o momento.

\- É claro que hoje tem, tem todo dia, num ia ter no meu aniversário?

\- Se husted non cortar logo o bolo, yo corto! – Shura só não estava mais impaciente pelo bolo do que os dois que vinham logo atrás.

\- Ai, deusinha, corta logo isso que eu quero DOCE, Miro! – Afrodite reclamou, agoniado, se agarrando ao braço do italiano.

\- Óxente, rabudo, mata logo a vontade da peixinha, E A MINHA! Já que num pude convidar as morena do samba pra festança, que pelo menos eu afogue as mágoas no bolo! – Tinha que ser o Deba…

Romance morreu completamente depois da chuva de pedidos pelo bolo. Afrodite até teria ajudado a espantar os outros dali pro romance prosseguir, SE o caso em jogo não fosse DOCE.

…

Kamus colocava o bolo sobre a mesa, também estava com os olhos cobiçantes sobre o doce, ainda mais por ser um bolo gelado. Mu revirou os olhos, sentando-se ao lado do pai.

\- Sério, como você consegue? – O jovem tibetano prosseguia indignado com a amável forma do francês de se manter frio sem SER frio em toda aquela circunstância.

\- J'ai dit, mon ami. Non vejo as coisas como a perda de um amante; Miro sempre foi, antes de toda e qualquer coisa, meu melhor amigo. Isso prevalece, isso determina tudo. Se ele está comigo ou com outra pessoa, non muda o afeto e respeito que tenho por ele. E ele nunca me fez nada de errado…

Dohko arrumava os pratos, embora tivesse certeza que a bagunça seria tanta que deveriam não estar usando pratos de porcelana.

\- Mu, meses já se foram desde que as coisas se tornaram inevitáveis, não vá continuar amargando também, já basta quem amargou no passado por isso. Pense no lado bom, têm pessoas bem interessantes disponíveis… - O chinês, olhando de soslaio para Kamus, não ia perder a chance de cutucar seu filhotinho lemuriano.

\- Pequeno tigre, você já conhece tão bem a índole dos carneiros tibetanos, por que ainda faz isso? – Shion suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Pai, segura o seu tigrinho aí que hoje o meu humor está pior do que de costume…

\- Viu? A deusa nos proteja que vai sair morte nesse aniversário…

\- Shionzinho, para de ser dramático! Kamus, faça alguma coisa! – O libriano já estava querendo rir, preferiu pedir socorro antes que acabasse provocando mais ainda aos arianos.

\- Moi? Non, merci. – O francês continuou arrumando a mesa, fingindo indiferença. A mesma que acabou quando os gregos loucos entraram.

\- Num tá pronto ainda?! – Aioros quase arrancou a faixa da cabeça enquanto bagunçava o próprio cabelo.

\- Pronto o quê? Não é nenhuma surpresa pra você ficar apavorado e as crianças não têm mais seis anos, Oros. – Saga revirou os olhos, o sagitariano nunca ia olhar para os outros como adultos… e nunca ia parar de ser teatral também. Mal do signo.

\- Eles sempre vão ser crianças pra mim. Peguei todos os pestinhas no colo, perdi tantas festinhas de aniversário, poxa…

\- Irmão, você tem tirado o atraso com quatorze festas de aniversário por ano, só da Elite, sem contar o resto do pessoal… - Aioria às vezes duvidava de quem conseguia ser mais bocó e infantil: ele mesmo ou Aioros.

\- Ainda não compensa todas as que perdi. – O mais velho cruzou os braços.

\- Se não compensa, então não vou te dar bolo. – O aniversariante acabava de entrar junto com o restante dos dourados. Esse sim não se tinha dúvidas de que era uma criança crescida.

\- Eh?! Eu troquei suas fraldas, seu ingrato!

\- Não sou ingrato. Sou aniversariante. Alguém puxa o parabéns logo antes que eu agulhe o próximo que falar "quero bolo"!

…

A casa finalmente estava em silêncio. A única coisa que podia ser ouvida, era a respiração do loiro adormecido sobre o peito do escorpiano. Este prosseguia bem acordado, olhando a noite estrelada pela janela aberta, enquanto afagava os cabelos suaves de seu esposo.

" _Não, não é um pensamento mesquinho, meu amor. Todos os dias eu ainda preciso me alertar de que isso não é um devaneio e de que tenho você de volta, olhando para mim e unicamente para mim. Sempre pareceu tão improvável… Sempre pareceu que eu nunca seria bom o bastante para te merecer de novo e cada palavra de amor que você me diz, como não conseguia dizer antes, embora o expressasse de outras maneiras, ainda me deixa tão atordoado que eu frequentemente não sei responder. Eu estava acostumado com tudo o que você_ _ **realmente é**_ _, mas nunca tinha experimentado te ouvir falar, nem do modo simples, quem dirá dessas declarações repentinas e intensas que você faz quando eu estou completamente desprevenido para lidar com essa realidade maravilhosa."_

O virginiano se enrolou mais junto do marido, abrindo os olhos. Sorriu, beijando o peito moreno no qual se recostava.

\- Te acordei? – Miro se preocupou.

\- Não. Eu estava sonhando com momentos de antes e de agora que eu guardo como tesouros. Tenho você na mente todo o tempo, seja acordado ou dormindo.

\- Era disso que eu estava falando…

\- Disso o quê?

\- De você dizendo essas coisas de repente, me pegando desprevenido para lidar com seus afetos verbais.

\- Ah… é estranho quando eu digo que te amo?

\- Estranho, não. Eu só fico… sem respirar, sem conseguir pensar, sem reagir direito. De todos esses anos, os últimos meses são os únicos tempos que me deram o prazer de poder ouvir isso.

\- Eu deveria ter dito antes. Quando tínhamos dezesseis.

\- Você conseguia pensar que era amor naquele tempo?

\- Eu só passei a negar que era amor durante alguns momentos de dor depois que te perdi. Mas passou, a dor passou, a perda passou. Você está aqui de novo agora. Todo o amor que eu sempre guardei pode ser mostrado agora. E eu finalmente me sinto à vontade para dizer esse tipo de coisa. Era horrível o quanto eu sufocava minha sensibilidade num falso resguardo que eu me forçava a manter…

\- Eu sei. Sempre foi uma das coisas que mais me doeu: ver você não ser a si mesmo, não ser aquele que conheci e que sei que era real. Mas, seriamente, nós precisamos parar de falar de "dor", meu querido. Isso ficou no passado. Nem tudo vai ser eternamente maravilhoso, já não é com certos seres mal humorados que aqui residem, mas a dor que residia entre você e eu, acabou. Para sempre. Esse casamento é o meu presente mais precioso, minha razão para todas as coisas.

\- Bem como a minha. Tudo tomou seus sagrados significados outra vez, aqueles que eu pensei que tivesse perdido. Nada mais é vão e "apenas cotidiano", minha vida voltou a ser impregnada de sentido em cada mínimo ato, em cada gesto e pensamento. Eu recuperei meu caminho para a completa iluminação, como eu sempre desejei. Mas… eu não vou chegar até o fim do caminho, não ainda, não nesta vida.

Miro se espantou com a sentença e ergueu o queixo do loiro com os dedos suavemente, para olhar em seus olhos diretamente.

\- Mas não foi isso o que você almejou sempre? O que te impede de chegar ao fim do seu caminho de iluminação?

\- Você. Você é meu caminho, mas é também o motivo pelo qual eu ainda não quero estar acima desse mundo e seus ciclos. Não posso ir a qualquer paraíso que não seja este que conheço ao seu lado. Sete vidas, você sabe. Nosso casamento é para durar por sete vidas. Se eu alcanço a iluminação que antes almejei e atinjo o Nirvana, não voltaria a reencarnar, não voltaria a me encontrar com você e me casar e… Eu não desisti e jamais desistiria do caminho, mas agora eu penso que eu deva trilhá-lo de maneira diferente. Da maneira que você esteve trilhando desde que começou a aprender, como se manteve, como enxergava o mundo e como guardou tudo isso desde nossos anos mais inocentes. Você foi todo o contrário do que esperavam, acima da minha arrogância, esteve sempre àquilo que me fez te amar: sua simplicidade, humildade, gentileza, benevolência e altruísmo. Você adquiriu sabedoria através de um coração cheio de amor. É esse caminho que quero percorrer: o de amor. Sempre achei que ainda me faltava muito para ter a bondade que você tinha, que ainda tem… E meu mundo ficou escuro de novo sem você por um tempo. Só consegui ser rude, presunçoso e inatingível justamente para aqueles que mais precisavam de mim. Eu tenho muito o que corrigir por isso. E então prosseguir, só que pelo caminho que você tomou desde sempre. Devagar. Eu não tenho pressa de deixar este mundo, não mais. Aqui há pessoas que sofrem e que precisam daqueles que os alente na dor. Nós, como cavaleiros, temos protegido o mundo. Mas um dos poucos que eu vi proteger os corações das pessoas para não se despedaçarem, foi você. Foi quando enxerguei o sentido de ser quem eu sou: eu não adquiri técnicas espirituais de combate apenas por minhas origens ou alcunhas, eu deveria estar preparado para cuidar do espírito ferido dos que precisam, como você cuidou do meu e dos nossos amigos. Acho que você nunca prestou atenção ao quanto eu te admiro e te respeito desde que éramos crianças. Hoje penso que eu não poderia amar outra pessoa com a força que te amo porque jamais olhei para alguém com tanta devoção como sempre te olhei. Eu sempre acreditei em você. Mesmo quando não queria, não podia deixar de acreditar naquele que representava o que era sinceramente bondade… Eu te amo por tudo o que você é e por tudo o que você mudou em mim sendo assim…

Miro abraçou ao loiro com mais força. Parecia que seu esposo tinha encontrado mais uma maneira de o manter calado. Deixou as lágrimas quentes rolarem por sua face e molharem os fios loiros por onde escondia o rosto agora.

\- Vou me abster de responder a isso por hoje. Eu sempre falo de mais. Dessa vez, quero só guardar suas palavras, meu amor. Não há presente que se compare a este que você me deu abrindo seu coração.

…

Feliz aniversário, querido Miro.

…

 _ **Como o som do silêncio chamando,  
Eu ouço sua voz e de repente  
Eu estou caindo, perdido em um sonho.  
Como o eco de nossas almas encontrando-se  
Você diz estas palavras e meu coração para de bater.  
Eu me maravilho com oque isso significa.  
O que poderia ser isso que vem sobre mim?  
Às vezes eu não posso me mover.  
Às vezes eu respiro com dificuldade.**_

 _ **Quando você diz que me ama  
Meu mundo então continua, e lá dentro  
Quando você diz que me ama  
Por um momento, não há ninguém mais vivo.**_

 _ **Você é o único em quem eu sempre pensei.  
Eu não sei como, mas eu me sinto protegido no seu amor  
Você é a quem eu pertenço.  
e quando você esta comigo se eu fechar meus olhos,  
há horas que, eu juro, eu sinto que posso voar  
Por um momento no tempo  
Algum lugar entre os céus e a terra  
e congelado no tempo, oh quando você diz essas palavras...**_

 _ **Quando você diz que me ama  
Meu mundo então continua, e lá dentro  
Quando você diz que me ama  
Por um momento, não há ninguém mais vivo.**_

 _ **E nessa jornada em que nós estamos  
De tão longe nós viemos para celebrar todos os momentos.  
E quando você diz que me ama  
É tudo que tem que dizer  
Eu sempre me sentirei desse jeito...**_

 _ **Quando você diz que me ama  
Meu mundo então continua, e lá dentro  
Quando você diz que me ama  
Neste momento, eu sei porque eu estou vivo...**_

 _ **Quando você diz que me ama  
quando você diz que me ama  
Você sabe o quanto eu te amo?**_

…

 **N/A:**

 **Pequena fanfic dedicada ao Miro, claro, porque o aniversário é dele ehuhehue.  
À Deni, que já está de saco cheio de eu continuar na vibe Miro X Shaka e ter deixado ela na mão sem Mushakismos (eu prometo que eu volto, ainda tenho a Y&T pra terminar, afinal u.u). À Sarah, (viva o tumblr!) por comemorar alguém que não shippava só o feijão com arroz ehuehehueuhueh, está aí um trechinho do que acontece por aqui. À Lorena pelo desenho maravilhoso que não terminou, mas já é lindo, que representa perfeitamente esse romance. À Bárbara, por ter acompanhado a história original, sei que vai gostar desse trechinho comemorativo. **

**Ninguém atire em mim por não postar Miro X Kamus hoje, mas eu NÃO RESISTO a alguns ships inconvencionais hehehe.**

 **A música no final é "When You Say You Love Me", do Josh Groban. Acho linda, provavelmente deveria ter avisado no começo da fic pra lerem ouvindo, eu gosto de ler com música XD.**

 **Reviews?^^**


End file.
